The purpose of this research resource is to facilitate the sharing of software developed by genome-researchers. The resource provides support services to genome informatics researchers to help them transform their research results into software that can be readily shared with other genome scientists. We are presently providing these services to the bioWidget consortium, a multi-institutional group developing graphical display programs for genomic data using the World Wide Web. The services we provide are: testing and critical review of software . development of demonstration programs . writing and reviewing of documentation . maintenance of a repository of released software and related documentation . tracking of software problems ("bugs") and solutions. These services are essential for producing sharable software, but have little research content. By consolidating these services in a research resource devoted to this mission, we can assure they receive the necessary level of attention by suitably skilled workers.